Feel the Heat
by ForeverMore15
Summary: Bella Swan has finally cracked up. No more Edward or the Cullen's to make choices for her she has to stand on her own now...or does she. At cousin Jake's birthday party she meets a very handsome and very taken Jared Cameron. What will happen can Bella keep cool or is she gonna have to feel the heat?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing all characters of twilight belong to SM.I only own the plot._**

**_Bella's p.o.v_**

_I sat staring out the window it had been almost a month since the Cullen's had left. I was brought out of my thoughts by the front door as it slammed shut. Well, Charlie is _

_home guess its time to make lunch or something. I walked down the steps to pots and pans banging and thought **Well hell Charlie your hell bent on cooking one day**I _

_laughed at my father as he clearly had no idea what to look for "Dad I've got it go watch the game" He turned to look at me in utter shock that I was out of my room for _

_once._

His smile grew once he realized that i had showered combed my hair and actually looked like a human from this time century. " Ok Bells could we maybe pack it to go

_Billy wants us for Jake's cookout remember" I nodded today was my cousin's 17th birthday and his dad was having a cookout to celebrate the event. I knew just what to _

_whip up without even thinking Jake loved my chocolate chip cheese cake with carmel swirl. I threw it in the fridge to cool i looked at the clock it was 3:15 I had a little less _

_than twenty minutes to get ready and get to La push. I took the stairs two at a time to my room I looked through my closet and found all the girly crap Alice had bought _

_for me way back when I fought back the little twinge I got as I thought of all those countless shopping trips that I really didn't want to go on. I saw a pair of camouflage _

_shorts and a white tank top that said ARMY STRONG in green writing I saw my black vans next to them smiling i got the outfit and ran to the shower praying fashionably _

_late was still in._

I jumped out of the shower and looked in the mirror my brown hair and grown out a bit and curled around my head. I got out the scissors and the

_straightener went to work on the mess before me. Afterwards I stood back to admire my work I now had brown shoulder length hair that was to die for straight. I walked _

_back downstairs to see Charlie had left without me **Well thanks dad** I thought to myself. I grabbed the cake from the fridge and walked outside to my rabbit Jake fixed _

_up for me and jumped in looking at the clock on my cellphone I realized it was 3:35 I was gonna have to floor it if I didn't wanna be any later. I pulled up in my Uncle Billy's _

_yard to see everyone was going in already._

I had only just made it thank god for speed and road rage. I grabbed the cake and speed walked up the steps "Cutting it close

_Belly aren't we" I looked up to see my uncle Billy Black smiling at me I chuckled a bit "Yup wouldn't miss this for the world" I set the cake down in the kitchen and walked _

_out back knowing thats where I'd find Jake. "Bella is back your lives are better now" Everyone's head snapped up to me and Jake was the first to react "Big Cuz what's up _

_Loca" I smiled "Nothing just came to wish my cousin a happy 17 years" Jake smirked his signature smirk " Well Bells let me show you the guys" I walked over to a group of _

_over grown boys and 3 girls that all looked the same. "Bells this is Paul, Sam , Jared , Brady , Collin, Seth, Quil, Leah , Kim and Emily." I waved at all of them and spoke " Hi _

_Im Isabella but call me Bella or Bells" Then one guy spoke "I prefer to call you Isabella" I looked at him "Well then Jared have at it". Sam looked at me then at Jared then at _

_Kim he then spoke aloud "We have a situation" Kim looked as though she was about to cry I walked over to comfort her but she just shrank back and whimpered "Please _

_Bella you've done enough" I had no idea what the girl was talking about but i felt bad about whatever i had done to her. Leah shook her head and got up muttering "I knew _

_something like this would happen" Emily ushered Kim into the house which left me Jared Jake and the other guys outside. Sam spoke " Okay Jared care to explain". Jared _

_looked between me and the door as if to say he honestly had no clue either. I looked at them all waiting on someone to clue me in when uncle Billy rolled to the back door _

_"Belly dear I need a little help in the kitchen" I jumped up and ran to my uncle thanking him silently for getting me out of that very awkward situation. As i walked into the _

_kitchen i wondered what they were talking about and why Kim seemed to get so upset. Well as my mom used to say "Some things are better left unsaid"._

_**Jared's p.o.v**  
_

_I watched as Isabella walked back into the house with Billy, honestly I was a bit upset that he took her away from me. But at the moment I had 7 very confused wolves all _

_staring at me like I had ten tails. "Jared bro you didn't" Seth spoke very suddenly as though it just hit him what was going on, I nodded my head "I can't help it Seth I love _

_them both" a growl erupted from one of the guys in the pack. Jake began to shake very fast and quick I did what I thought was best and ran for the woods with Jake right  
_

_behind me yelling " THAT'S MY COUSIN CAMERON!" Well fuck I'm half passed screwed. Jake growled and phased right behind me still running I only had one chance of _

_getting away without getting hurt. I booked it back to Billy's house past the pack and straight to the back door Jake couldn't follow me in but he was sure to wait on me_

_coming back out. I ran to Isabella who was sitting on the couch away from everyone else and said "Look Isabella I need your help" she looked up at me and smiled sadly _

_"You don't need me Jared Kim is in the kitchen" I sighed impatiently and grabbed her wrist pulling her up to the back door "Now what you're about to see may shock you" _

_she looked at me skeptical but willing and I opened the back door. Jake was there as predicted snarling and growling at me I pulled Isabella behind me and walked out_

_slowly "Jake man I have your cousin with me you don't wanna hurt her right?" I thought I was getting somewhere when Isabella stepped from behind me and yelled _

_"JACOB EHPRIM BLACK PHASE BACK NOW!" Jake phased back on the spot with his head hung low whimpering " I'm sorry bells" she growled " Don't you DARE what if _

_Jared was a human you would've fucked it up for everyone" Isabella looked at Sam who nodded " Go run patrol until I say STOP!" Isabella snarled at Jake who did nothing _

_but phase back and start running. I looked shock along with the rest of the pack but Isabella Billy and Sam. "What the hell was that?" Leah said very confused Sam looked _

_at Billy who said "Might as well tell the truth now huh belly" Everyone looked at the two of them in utter confusion "Gather round the fire and we will tell all, Belly _

_sweetheart why don't you go call Charlie and Sue tell them to pick Jake up at the edge of the woods and get here" She walked off on her cellphone to the front of_

_the house. We all sat around the fire as told Emily and Kim came back out of the house and sat on the other side of the fire with Sam but Kim still looked at me like_

_**You are in for it buddy** I shook my head and whimpered internally. Charlie Sue and Jacob walked through the back door with Isabella in tow. After everyone was _

_seated Billy spoke "Belly why don't you introduce yourself the proper way" We all looked confused she already told us she was Isabella Swan what else is there. She got up _

_and said "Hello to you all I am Isabella Annabel Black" We all looked shocked her last name was Black so that means "My father is Billy Black My mother Renee Swan Charlie _

_is my Uncle not my father and Jacob is my brother not my cousin" Well...Damn. Billy and Charlie smiled then Charlie spoke " Say it the correct way now" She smiled at her _

_uncle and said _

"Možná budete chtít slyšet můj příběh Jsem součástí indické a české části. Moje matka Renee byla česká zdravotní sestra v nemocnici můj otec Billy byl poslán do. Oni se

setkal a spadl v lásce na první pohled o devět let později jsem se narodil. Pak má matka onemocněla a její poslední přání bylo, že její bratr Charlie péče o mě. Takže můj otec

Billy dal mě a setkal se Sárou. Později mého malého bratra se narodil Jacob. Ale co bylo řečeno táta není mluvit o mě jako sestra, ale jen bratranec. Já jsem alfa vlk není

Jacob, ale protože nejsem úplný Indian bude muset vzít moje místo. Otázky?"

(You might want to hear my story I'm part Indian and Czech part. My mother Renee was a Czech nurse at the hospital my father was sent to Billy. they

met and fell in love at first sight nine years later I was born. Then my mother got sick and her last wish was that her brother Charlie care about me. So my father

Billy gave me and met Sarah. Later, my little brother was born Jacob. But what is not being said dad talk about me like a sister, but a cousin. I am the alpha wolf is

Jacob, but because I'm not a complete Indian will have to take my place. Questions? ") I looked at Isabella in shock she was

Czech and Indian I had hit the imprint mother load. The guys all looked slacked jawed at Bella and Jake wondering out in the

hell they could keep something like this from all of us for the last couple years. The meeting was over and we all wished Jake

a happy 17th birthday and went home. I turned over in my bed at home thinking only of one person as my thoughts pulled me into sleep Isabella Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_Jared's p.o.v_**

I thought of Isabella Black the entire night so much to the point where she came to my mind more than Kim.

As my first thought of Kim in the last couple hours came to me my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up and

groggily answered "Hello?" the person on the other end took a deep breath and then spoke "Jared Anthony

Cameron we need to talk I am at the front door if you don't mind get up and let me in." Before I could respond I had the

nice pleasure of being hung up on but the clipped shrill voice let me know it was no one but Kim. I sighed and

threw on some shorts and jogged downstairs taking a deep breath once I got to the door. I opened my door to

see a very pissed off Kim in pajamas and slippers if it had been any other time I would have laughed at the

sight but now I honestly wanted her gone and some more as she stepped angrily into the house I realized I

wasn't getting either one of those anytime soon. I sighed and shut the door moving over to the recliner to see

Kim as she had taken up post on the sofa. "Are you going to explain to me just why you were so in tune to

Jacob's cousin" I sighed knowing now that I'm really not getting any sleep tonight. "Look Kim you knew going

into this I would imprint yet you jumped in balls deep, now you have to deal with it." I felt bad for the way I put

things but it was the truth and she needed to hear it straight from me before things escalated out of my control.

I waited for her response she looked up at me with tears in her eyes and my heart felt nothing that's when I

knew my relationship with her was over and it was time that we both let go for the better. "It's fine Jared

you're right I knew this when we first started this thing I will leave you to her now" with that she got up and

walked out of the house and out of my life. Tears welled up in my eyes not that I was upset about this I was

proud because she stood down like a true friend she knew her time with me was done. I walked back into my

house and upstairs to my room, Just as I was about to get back into bed my phone vibrated "Hey Jared it's time for

patrol, your with Leah today" I groaned at the message but got dressed and grabbed my rope for my pants running

out the door and into the woods. Leah was already phased when I got there I stripped down and not willingly

the things that just happen popped into my head Leah grinned a wolfish grin and though to me "Nice going shit

for brains" I shook my head and took off running trying my damn hardest not to turn around and rip Leah a new

one. I continued to run until it was time for me to switch out with Seth's goofy ass. I never caught a sent so the

kid had it easy when he phased in and as I was getting ready to phase out he let it slip that Isabella was at Sam

and Emily's house with Jacob. I smiled and phased back with a quickness and pulled on my shorts as I raced to

Sam and Emily's house. I burst through the door with such a force that it came off the hinge everyone in the

house got quiet then Quil started to laugh and that got Paul laughing which triggered the entire pack to start

laughing including Isabella and Emily. I shook it off as Emily started to tease me "Gosh Jared didn't think my lunch

was that good, but all kidding aside you're fixing my door" I smiled a little embarrassed at the fact that I had made a

wolf's ass out of myself in front of Isabella. Now was the time when I needed to impress her. This is gonna be

one hard year. If only I could stop acting like a little kid with a kindergarten crush then maybe just maybe I'd

have a chance with this angel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam's p.o.v

We were all sitting around laughing at the way Jared made a complete Idiot out of

himself when the phone starts to ring. I picked it up to hear Sue sobbing on the other

end. "What's wrong Sue?" I asked her the heartbreaking sobs making everyone around

stop talking some stopped moving. "It's Charlie, Sam he..." She couldn't finish before I

someone else take the phone "Sam it's Billy Charlie is dead". I gasped and looked over

at Bella who hadn't quite heard what her father said. I let the tears consume me before

asking "What happened?" Billy sighed and said "Bella had a run in a few months back

with the Cullen's and apparently she dated Edward so to speak but he got tired of not

being able to read her mind so he had no Idea if she was cheating on him or not so they

left. But they are back and left a little gift for my daughter written in Charlie's blood were

the words WE'RE BACK!" I let out an groan and looked at Bella in pity hanging up I

decided the best way to break the news to her. I didn't know the length of her temper

so I just said "Jared Paul hold Bella back, Embry Quil grab Jacob and do the same with

him please" They looked at me strange but did as I asked before I said "Bella Jacob

I want you to be calm. That was your father letting me know the Cullen's are back:"

Jacob let out a snarl and Bella just looked blank then I continued on with the bad part

"I am so sorry Bella but They killed Charlie" I braced myself for what would happen. First

Bella screamed out "Ne ne Charlie byl velký stánek v otec po dlouhou dobu. Nemohu to

udělat bez se dostali do mého domu začít a proč to sakra půjdou PO Můj

strýc! Budou všichni zemřeme. Jsem tak nemocná hloupých nadpřirozených upírů a

blbosti! Jak mnohem víc, že to bude pokračovat, že zabil člověka, pro ne prdel důvodu!

Samuel mě vzít Cullen teď musí zemřít DNES!" I looked at her sympathetic because

for one I have no earthly idea what she just said and for to her body is starting to blur

really bad "Okay someone care to tell me what she just said" I asked hoping one of

these idiots knew czech. Seth wiped the tears from his eyes and said "No not Charlie he

was a great stand in father for a long time. I can't do this without did they get

into my house to begin with and WHY IN THE HELL WOULD THEY GO AFTER MY

UNCLE! They will all die. I am so sick of stupid supernatural vampires and shit!How

much more of this is going to go on they killed an human for no shitting reason!Samuel

take me to the Cullen's now they must die TODAY! Thats what she said Sam" I looked at

him and he shrugged " I've been learning a lot of things from Charlie and Bella on days

when I wasn't busy." I was glad we had this kid but my thoughts were stopped when

Bella let out a loud ear splitting scream it had the entire pack on their knees and soon

Jacob joined in and I could see the blood starting to come from Seth's ears same with

Embry and Paul. I knew I had to calm them down as luck would have it Old Quil just

happen to be pulling up in the front yard. He walked well ran into the house and looked

at Bella and Jacob and said "Oh dear it's too soon oh no" I had to just about yell over

them both "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT" The old fart paid no attention to me as

he grabbed Bella and Jacob taking them both outside where we followed after checking

on the other three boys and making sure they were okay. I walked outside and I couldn't

believe my eyes Bella had sliver hair and eyes as pale as the gray rocks under our feet

she was wearing a torn tattered dress and she looked as pale as two ghost connected

to the chain she held was a sliver wolf that was just as pale as she. "What the hell?"

was all any of us could say as Old Quil stood there in complete awe of the situation.

"Well now someone has gone and done it this shit wasn't supposed gto happen so

quickly" I looked at him confused before he started to explain "Hope you are ready

Sam you now have two very pissed of Banshee in your pack. Bella being a normal

Banshee and Jacob being a wolf Banshee now someone wanna tell me what the

HELL pissed them off so badly" I looked down sad again "Charlie was murdered by

the Cullen's" Old Quil looked like a fish and in any other situation I would have gotten

a kick out of the way the old fart's mouth kept shuttin without any sound. What he said

next scared the living crap out of me though. "They mustn't reach the Cullen's or lives

could be lost a banshee scream can be heard for miles and unless you want the whole

city of forks and half of la push to go down with a clan of vampires I suggest you find

something or someone to calm them both down before this ends in a literal blood bath."

Jared walked over to Bella and cooed in her ear "Isabella honey I need you to come

back to me baby. Calm down you don't want to hurt the wrong people now do you.

Baby think about me I love you but I don't want you hurting any one do it for me please"

She slowly started to change back her hair turning brown once again her doe brown

eyes taking the place of the gray ones. Once she was normal again I looked over at

Jacob and said "Alright wolf change back and you get a juicy steak" He changed almost

instantly asking "Where is my steak?" I shook my head at him and walked back into the

house to grab some food for the dog all the while thinking "What the hell happened"?


	4. Chapter 4

Jared's p.o.v

No one spoke or moved I barely breathed today was the day...we buried Charlie Swan.

Isabella cried and silent sobs racked Jacob's body as they both mourned the loss of a

great uncle. We marched into the church and I sat next to Isabella and held her hand

through out the service. The preacher asked Isabella to read a poem that Charlie

had wrote to Sue incase he were to die before it was his time. It's almost like he knew,

she got up with red rimmed eyes and walked in front of everyone grabbing the mic as

she took out a piece of paper. Before reading she spoke into the mic "Seth Clearwater

if you don't mind could you maybe translate?" Seth silently got up and walked over to

her hugging her in the process then she began to read

"Až zítra začne beze mě, a já tam nejsem vidět. Pokud slunce by se měl zvýšit a najít

své oči, všechno se naplnily slzami pro mě. Přál bych si, tolik, co by se plakat, jak jsi

dnes,

Zatímco přemýšlel o mnoha věcí, které jsme nikdy nedostali říci.

Vím, jak moc mě miluješ, tak jako já miluju tě .. A pokaždé, když si o mně myslíš, vím,

že budete chybět mě taky .. Ale když zítra začíná beze mě, prosím, snaž se pochopit ..

Přišel anděl a volal mé jméno a vzal mě za ruku,

Zdálo moje místo byl připraven - V nebi vysoko nad,

a že budu muset opustit, ty věci, které jsem strašně rád ..

Ale jak jsem se otočil k odchodu, slza spadla z mého oka. Pro všechny života, tak jsem

si vždycky myslel, nechtěl jsem umřít. Měl jsem tolik pro co žít, tak ještě hodně udělat,

to zdálo téměř nemožné, že jsem byl Opouštím tě .. Myslel jsem, že ze všech včerejšků,

ty dobré i špatné .. Myslel jsem, že ze všech lásky jsme sdíleli, a kolik legrace jsme

měli .. Kdybych mohl prožít včera, jen ještě na chvíli,

bych se rozloučit, a pak tě políbit 'til jsem viděl, že zvláštní úsměv ..

Ale pak jsem si plně realizován, že by to mohlo být nikdy,

Protože prázdnota a vzpomínky, by se místo mě. A když jsem si myslel, ze všech těch

věcí, možná mi chybí přijít zítra,

Myslel jsem na tebe, a když jsem to udělal, bylo mé srdce plné smutku. . Ale když jsem

procházel nebeskou bránu, cítil jsem se tak hodně doma. Když Bůh pohlédl dolů a

usmál se na mě, z jeho velké a zlatý trůn,

On řekl: "To je věčnost, a vše, co jsem ti slíbil.

Dnes tvůj život na Zemi je minulost, ale tady to začíná nanovo.

slibuji ne zítra, ale dnes bude vždy poslední,

a od té doby každý den je stejný den, není touha po minulosti ..

Ale vy jste byl tak věrný, tak důvěřivá a tak pravdivé,

Ačkoli tam byly některé časy jste některé věci byste neměli dělat ..

Ale vy jste byly odpuštěny, a teď konečně jsi volná,

Tak přišla a vzala mě za ruku, a sdílet svůj život se mnou .. "

Takže když zítra začíná beze mě, si nemyslím, že jsme daleko od sebe, pro každý

časový úsek si myslíte, že mě, hned jsem tam - ve svém srdci .." The Czech side of her

family and friends wept together hell even I cried and I have no idea what she said.

Then she turned to Seth and he started to translate in english for the rest of us.

"When tomorrow starts without me, and I'm not there to see.  
If the sun should rise and find your eyes, all filled with tears for me.  
I wish so much you wouldn't cry, the way you did today,  
While thinking of the many things we never got to say.

I know how much you love me, as much as I love you..  
And each time that you think of me, I know you'll miss me too..  
But when tomorrow starts without me, Please try to understand..  
An angel came and called my name and took me by the hand,  
It seemed my place was ready - In Heaven far above,  
and that I'd have to leave behind, those things I dearly love..

But as I turned to walk away, a tear fell from my eye.  
For all of life, I'd always thought, I didn't want to die.  
I had so much to live for, so much yet to do,  
It seemed almost impossible, that I was leaving you..  
I thought of all the yesterdays, the good ones and the bad..  
I thought of all the love we shared, and how much fun we had..  
If I could relive yesterday, just even for a while,  
I'd say goodbye, then kiss you 'til I saw that special smile..

But then I fully realized, that it could never be,  
'Cause emptiness and memories, would take the place of me.  
And when I thought of all those things, I might miss come tomorrow,  
I thought of you, and when I did, my heart was filled with sorrow. .  
But when I walked through Heaven's gates, I felt so much at home.  
When God looked down and smiled at me, From his great & golden throne,

He said, "This is eternity, and all I've promised you.  
Today your life on Earth is past, but here it starts anew.  
I promise no tomorrow, but today will always last,  
and since each day is the same day, there's no longing for the past. .  
But you have been so faithful, so trusting and so true,  
Though there were some times you did some things you shouldn't do. .

But you have been forgiven, and now at last you're free,  
So come and take me by the hand, and share my life with me.."  
So when tomorrow starts without me, don't think we're far apart,  
for every time you think of me, I'll be right there - in your Heart..

I completely broke down there I mean Charlie wrote that for Sue he must have honestly

loved that woman to bits. Isabella cried silently as the service went on and I looked at

the program to see there was a song to be sung by the Nieces of Charlie Swan. I looked

very puzzled I thought Isabella was the only one until the pastor got up and said "At this

time I would like you all to join me into welcoming the devoted Nieces of Charlie Swan."

We all clapped when Isabella and about 4 other girls got up you could tell they were

related they all had brown locks of hair just like Isabella but the youngest one held her

doe brown eyes down in sorrow and I heard Collin whimper a bit. I turned to him and

thought to myself _oh dear not good, _My head snapped back to the girls when they all

started to hum then Isabella began

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance

For the break that will make it ok

There's always some reason to feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction oh beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

They may be empty and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

Then the 2 oldest girls joined Isabella their voices cracking from crying so hard but they

still sounded amazing.

In the arms of an Angel fly away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back

The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack

It don't make no difference, escaping one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees

The youngest 2 joined the song from here which they all sounded perfect and I wanted

to just break down in tears for them all at the sound of their voices they held so much

pain but they also held fight to stay strong for the ones who needed them the most.

In the arms of an Angel far away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie

In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

Everyone cried and the girls walked off to their benches as if they hadn't just sung

together I reminded myself to question that later on. After a little prayer and a moment

of silents we buried Charlie Swan and a piece of Isabella Black in the process. Isabella

walked over to me with the 4 girls in tow and tried to smile she waved the guys over and

spoke "Boys these are my cousins Veronica Gabriella Natalie and Katerina." I thought

to myself_ well dang long names much _but then I remembered Isabella is pretty long to.

I thought the guys were going to introduce themselves well some of them did but I

looked over to see 4 drooling idiots and I smirked "Ladies pardon my idiot friends but

they are Seth, Collin, Brady and Embry" The girls giggled I checked the guys over to

see just who they were staring at Seth was looking at Gabriella like a kid in a candy

shop Brady was basically eye fucking Katerina poor Collin looked like a lost puppy

towards Natalie and Embry was scoping out Veronica pretty hard they girls walked

up to them and said " Call us Vicki, Gabby, and the twins Nat and Kat" I looked proudly

over at the other guys Collin and Brady our twins had struck gold and imprinted on their

own set of twins. The boys wolf whistle and clapped them on the shoulder. I on the other

hand grabbed Isabella and ran off, I could feel her through the imprint bound she was in

need of help and very depressed. I ran all the way to my house with her going upstairs

to my room and laying her down on the bed where she cried and cried and cried. I sat

there holding her and making sure the Banshee side of her didn't come out otherwise

I'd be in deep shit without the other guys there to help. She whimpered and looked up at

me a dark look of lust overcoming her beautiful brown eyes making them slightly gray

**_LEMON AHEAD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

**_She looked at me eye still hooded with lust "Jared take the pain away please _**

**_make me forget just for a little while." I looked at her unsure of what to do _**

**_"Isabella darling are you sure?" she nodded yes and I leaned over her _**

**_and lowered myself gently to hover above her lips. She met me and we were_**

**_caught in a battle of tongues my hands roamed all over her beautiful tan body_**

**_I came to the clasp the held her dress around her body and I may have broken _**

**_it trying to get it to unhook oh well I'll buy her a new one. She wiggled her way _**

**_out of the dress and laid back down on the bed bellow me. I again started to_**

**_trace patterns over her beautiful tan skin. I didn't want to jump right into it _**

**_I decided to make her feel better before pounding her body I unclasped her_**

**_simple red bra and began to take one of her swollen nipples into my mouth _**

**_the moan that came from Isabella was enough to make me almost blow my load _**

**_right there. I swirled her nipple with my tongue and the continued with my assault _**

**_down her beautiful body until I made it to her red breath caught _**

**_and I looked up at her in silent asking if I should stop right there and let it be _**

**_done with a quick shake of her head she lifted her bum up so I could slide her _**

**_underwear off, I put them in the pile with her dress and bra and slowly lay my _**

**_head down to her gorgeous mound. I blow on it just a little to see if I can get a _**

**_rise out of her...nothing so I take my tongue and lick her once straight down her _**

**_wet lips. She hissed at me and then whimpered I smirked and put a finger at her_**

**_opening she bucked her hips and whispered "Jared please don't tease me" I _**

**_being the gentleman I am plunged my finger deep into her and the moan _**

**_that I was rewarded with made Jared Jr happier than a pig in shit.I added _**

**_another finger and spread them apart in hopes that I wouldn't cause her _**

**_too much pain. I brought her close to an orgasm and right when she was_**

**_about to cum I brought her back. She whimpered in protest but soon quite_**

**_because I had replaced my fingers with the head of Jared Jr. "This may hurt_**

**_Isabella and I am so sorry baby" I pushed into her and once I got to her barrier_**

**_I stopped and brought her lips to mine trying to make it as painless as possible _**

**_as I kissed her I pushed through and she let out a grunt in pain as a tear ran down _**

**_her face. I stopped and kissed the tear away as I continued making slow love to _**

**_my imprint for the rest of the afternoon._**

**_CRAPPY LEMON OVER!_**

I held Isabella in my arms for the rest of the night until around 9:15 when I got a phone

call from someone I hadn't heard from in years...

"Jared I need you".

**_Cliffhanger people who is the mystery person that called Jared PM and tell me who you think it should be and what is so important that they need him.I apologize for the crappy Lemon though I am not feeling it._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Kat's p.o.v Brady Fuller looked so adorable in his tux and if it weren't for the fact that this was uncle Charlie's funeral I would've voiced that opinion. After much persuasion from our older cousins Nat and I finally agreed to walk over a meet the boys. Once I was introduced to Brady I completely zoned out on everyone else around sister was in her own little world from what I could tell and my cousins were all doing their own thing. I did notice that Bells was gone from the group and so were one of the guys I saw on our way in. I didn't say anything though I caught Nat's eye and she had realized it too I knew what this meant DETECTIVE TIME! Vicki and Gabby didn't take part in our investigations but they always wanted the details after so I shall not forget to explain all. We snuck off into the forest and changed forms I shifted into my Banshee while Nat shifted into her tiger Banshee. We are able to sniff each other out by a specific trial we leave, I caught Bells scent mixed with the smell of wolf. I will question that later but for now I am going to find my cousin...I follow the trial with Nat close behind me all the way to a house that looked kind of homey almost made me feel a sense of peace but then I heard it... more or less I heard the moans of my very satisfied cousin and I wanted to vomit I think Nat did at one point. I let out my scream and I swear that entire house shook I need to work on that. Nat whimpered and changed back to human once Bells had floated down from the window and then I shifted. I spoke in a deadly calm voice because she knew the dangers of what she was doing "Jak se opovažuješ. Dnes byl náš strýc pohřeb a jste na jiného muže dům dostat sex. Upřímně Bells, co v pekle jste si mysleli, že víte, jak jsme kdysi jsme Samo a tento muž chlapec nemá ani cítit člověk. Řekněte mi, proč bych neměl říkat teto Valire tady dole." (Translation:How dare you. Today was our uncle's funeral and you are at another man's house getting sex. Honestly Bells what in the hell were you thinking you know how we are once we are preg and this man boy doesn't even smell human. Tell me why I shouldn't call Aunt Valire down here.) She then had the nerve to slap me and say "Katerina MAYAH Swan Neopovažuj. Viděl jsem, jak Bray Fuller se na tebe. Jared se v ničem neliší, která jste volali Veronicu a Gabriella tady dole, když to všechno stalo pro vás. Budete se cítit stejně, že cítím o Jareda. Ano, já vím, jak jsme si to z nás dělá slabší, ale zároveň jsme lepší bojovníci poté. Nejsem úplně hloupý víte. Pomohl jsem zvýšit Ty a Natalie. Teta Valire nemusí vědět nic o tom víte, jak nastavit, že je v ní starých způsobů. Co pro něj není vonící člověka je to proto, že není plně člověkem on byl známý pro otočení do vlka na numrous účtech teď, pokud vám nevadí, že mám muže, musím se vrátit do před tím, než si uvědomí, že nejsem tam. Sbohem Cousin a já očekávám, Brady bude chtít, abyste omluvit Jared a já pro takový sprostá slova jiných Nacházíte se v potížích s vaší vlka .. bavte se" ( Translation:Katerina Mayah Swan don't you dare. I saw the way Bray Fuller looked at you. Jared is no different you have called Veronica and Gabriella down here when it has all happend to you. You will feel the same way that I feel about Jared. Yes I know how we get it makes us weaker but at the same time we are better warriors afterwards. I am not completely stupid you know. I helped raise you and Natalie. Aunt Valire need not know anything about this you know how set she is in her old ways. As for him not smelling human it is because he isn't fully human he has been known to turn into a wolf on numrous accounts now if you don't mind I have a man I need to get back to before he realizes I am not there. Goodbye Cousin and I expect Brady will be wanting you to apologize to Jared and I for such a rude other words You are in trouble with your wolf..have fun) I turned to the forest to see Brady and Collin looking back at Natalie and I and I knew then that we were screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Greetings my lovely readers so sorry I have been away for awhile.I had a tiny case of writers block.I am going to warn you though in these next two chapters you will see that my pups(Brady and Collin)are very dominant they believe in spanking and other forms of discipline when it comes to their hey aren't all wolves like that?Now I know you think the wolves shouldn't be able to talk to their imprint with malice or venom but when their imprint is in the wrong all bets are off._**

**_Anywho on with the story..._**

Chapter 6

Brady's p.o.v

I couldn't believe this my little imprint who I just met had disrespected my pack brother's

shit was grounds for punishment right there. "Katerina get over here NOW!"

I snarled at my imprint,she will learn some respect for her family and mine as

slowly walked over to me with Natalie trailing behind her grumbling about her always

getting them into made her way in front of me while Collin snatched up

Natalie and walked further back into the woods. I smirked cause I knew he was about to

let her have it for even going along with her sister knowing she was wrong in the first

place.I turned back to Katerina and growled she started to whimper louder and I yelled

"KATERINA SWAN WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BELLA IS YOUR COUSIN AND

JARED IS THE CLOSEST THING TO A OLDER BROTHER I AM GOING TO GET

OTHER THSN MY TWIN COLLIN AND I'M OLDER THAN HIM SO PLEASE TELL ME

WHAT YOU HAVE AGAINST BELLA BEING HAPPY?"She started to vibrate and I

just glared at her "Don't you even think about going banshee on me!" She stopped

vibrating almost instantly."Now calmly talk to me and use your fucking words this

time!"She glared and I lost it pulling her over my knee I spanked her 3 times on the ass

and tossed her lightly to the forest floor. "DO NOT GLARE AT ME WHEN I GIVE YOU A

CHANCE TO SPEAK DAMNIT!" She just continued to look at me as though I was

stupid I was about to spank her again when I heard a small voice say "Stop please I'll

tell you the story since it was partly my fault anyway" I snapped my head in the direction

the voice was coming from to see a red faced Natalie and a smirking Collin.

"Isabella was our best friend she was more of a big sister than our own sisters were to

parent's died in a forest fire and all four of us were sent to live with our Aunt

Valerie in the time Isabella and Aunt Renee were living next door to

us by the we were on our way to becoming banshee and for Isabella's protection we

had to leave her was right to get upset with Kat because after we became

banshee Aunt Valerie said we had to piss Isabella off bad enough to trigger it to work we

didn't count on the fact that Isabella first had to be with her banshee animal for it to

on after Aunt Renee died and Isabella moved in with Uncle Charlie we just

deiced to let it go but miss know it all over here had to go and mess shit up got me the

spanking of my life in the process." I looked at Katerina in shame and turned my head

back to the forest just in time to see this old lady walk up and let out a long shrill

scream .Katerina answered the scream with one of her own as she began to vibrate

again "Oh no that's aunt Valerie, shit this is not good,guys run get the rest of your pack

and come back here please I've got to stall her!" Natalie began to vibrate too before she

had a chance to change Collin yelled "WHY IS SHE SCREAMING LIKE THAT" Natalie

turned and looked at him sadly "That's the banshee call for a fight to the death,please

do as i ask and go I cannot control my actions in banshee form" We watched as she

began to vibrate again and we high tailed it back to the pack hoping whatever was

about to go down didn't end in blood.


End file.
